Atzilah
by priestess.kiyoko
Summary: Here's my take on the anime... Since there is hell, it made sense to have heaven as well. What will happen when three worlds of Atzilah, Asiah and Gehenna clash? (Rating is T just in case, for language amongst other things) *Updates when possible*
1. The Saviour

**A/N: Here's my first Ao No Exorcist fanfic! Please tell me what you think of this, and whether this is a good idea or not! :) Please enjoy the read!**

* * *

I stared at the towering monster before me, utterly confused. It was after me... It was all because of me... I watched, wide-eyed, and rather helplessly at the surrounding wreckage, my anger surfacing. The chapel was destroyed... Pews were splintered, and the beams supporting the roof were broken. The stain glass window in the back of the chapel was unceremoniously smashed open, glittering shards of glass littered the floor, and the incoming breeze blew in a foul rotten smell, from the demon before me. The pungent stench scorched my nasal cavity and esophagus, sending me in a coughing fit, as my watering eyes blurred.

My friends, the monks of the chapel monastery, were nearly all injured, thrown up against the wall by Astaroth, the King of Rot, and unable to fend for themselves. My father, or so I thought until just recently, had his eyes closed in concentration, muttering under his breath, while holding a rosary in his right hand.

Astaroth gave a nasty bellowing roar and stumbled forward in a clumsy manner after Shiro, who was rather vulnerable, while chanting the fatal verse.

"O Lord, bind a millstone around its neck so that it shall never again rise from the depths of Leviathan! Chain it in darkness eternal, where it will not hear no see!"

But before he could complete the verse, the demon king lurched forward and came to a sudden stop. Confused, everyone gazed up at Astaroth, who was found shrieking in excruciating pain, grabbing at his wounded chest, where a glowing arrow protruded from his heart. The demon disintegrated after giving one last rage-filled roar, its agonizing scream slicing through the silence in the monastery.

I gasped, stumbling to my foster father in my haste, gripping his garments with one hand, and pointing with a shaky finger at the broken window with the other. Silently cocking an eyebrow at me, he eventually averted his gaze to the shattered stain glass window. There, against the shadows, stood the silhouette of a person with wings extended, and a nocked arrow, aimed straight for my heart.

To my surprise, and everyone who was still capable of moving, kneeled, facing down, nearly prostrating, in the direction of the stained glass window.

"What the heck is going-" I started, but was immediately cut off when the person leapt from the window, and teleported to a mere feet from my still kneeling father. Now that the person was closer, it was easy to see that 'the person,' was a female, and an extremely beautiful woman at that. She was well-endowed, though her long, eloquent white robes hid the fact, and she had a perfectly sculpted face. She had slung the bow back over her shoulder again, and I sighed in relief. Somehow, I doubted she would miss my heart, even from that range. She looked 'experienced' with skewering things...

"You may rise." She spoke calmly in an even tone, blessing them as they straightened up from their position.

"We are indebted to you, my Lady!" Shiro immediately stated, when he finally locked eyes with her, with a look of awe clearly evident on his face.

Even though, I realized in retrospect, I should've been more concerned with how my foster father knew this woman, I was instead enthralled by the sultry but strangely commanding and regal tone of her voice. _Who in the heck is she?!_

"My Lady!" The other monks swiftly bowed again. "It of the utmost honour to be in your presence!"

The woman smiled, and I could feel my innards liquefy and I felt strangely weak. "It is my duty to protect. But I thank you for your constant and steadfast faith."

"But what brings you here, may I humbly ask?" Shiro inquired, and he realized his mistake, when she turn on her heels to fix a steely gaze on me. Although her emotions were schooled, her azure blue eyes engulfed me in the violent storm raging within confines.

"I have questions for you, Rin Okumura, son of the devil."

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for the first chapter! :) Please review!**


	2. The Reunion

**A/N: Hi everyone! :) How's everything going for you guys? It's been super busy for me over here :/ But I managed o crank out the next chapter! ^^ Please enjoy the read!**

* * *

I stiffened, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room trained on me. How the heck was I supposed to know? I just found out I was a prince, of Gehenna, no less. Not that I had the choice or wanted to be one, for that matter.

"Who are you?" I demanded, unaware of her authority and power. An ethereal white glow surrounded her, and even the room temperature rose several degrees in her vicinity. But she had just aimed to kill me! Seriously, who was she to demand respect when she was about to impale me...

"Rin" Shiro scolded. "Show your respects! Haven't you ever paid attention to what we teach you? Don't you know who she is?"

I was ashamed at my father's words, and was about to retort when 'she' cut me off. The nerve of her! If I don't get to the bottom of this...

"I am to defend the people of all realms. So you, being the son of the most sinful being in all the worlds, are a concern for the safety of others. I really should kill you on the spot, but-"

"Oh, woah, hold on! It's no my choice to be born as his son! And do not call him my father! My father, is the old man!" I exclaimed heatedly, jabbing a finger at Shiro. "And we are not done talking yet!" My volcanic anger was bubbling to the surface despite my better judgement. "Why?! Why did you lie to me? You knew all along, so why didn't you tell me the truth?! I bet you were raising me just to see what a freak show I'll be. You pretended to be my father and raised me as your own..."

"No, it's not like that, Rin, please listen. I only-" Shiro fruitlessly began, attempting to appease the demon prince. But he flinched as he was cut off.

"-Did it only to protect me, blah, blah, blah. Right? I can handle myself old man, don't you trust me? Or is it because I am your natural enemy?"

"That's quite enough!" the woman commanded, unsheathing an elaborate sword to separate the two who were currently nose-to-nose. The double-handed sword had a gleaming white blade and golden hilt, with intricate silver designs etched into the hilt. The scabbard was a matching gold and silver trim. Turning to Shiro, she furrowed her brows. "Is what the boy saying true? He was unaware of his heritage as you raised him?"

Shiro's head drooped as he deflated, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. "Yes... I-I just wanted him to live a normal life... I promised... I promised, as I watched Yuri leave this world, that I would raise her children... She loved them so much and the sword was unable to seal Rin's powers anymore, so-"

"I see. So this is why the demons of Gehenna are at unease... The son of Satan has awoken to his inherited powers... But why is it that you say Yuri left this world?"

"She died, being frail, after giving birth to Rin and Yukio, didn't she?" It had to be... Shiro looked confused, inquisitively watching her reaction.

"Heavens, no! Yuri isn't dead yet. She was such a passionate and caring soul, who was the first to appease Satan, so he managed to save her, by-"

"Where is she now?" Shiro demanded uncharacteristically. This was outrageous! Granted, he did not check if she actually died, and could merely have fallen unconscious, it was still ridiculous that Yuri could possibly be alive!

"That, however, I am unsure of. She has been content to hide from the world since she's _changed_ now... I'm afraid even we may not freely cross borders to other worlds on whim-"

"Hold on a second!" Rin spat, bursting with questions. "Who the hell are we talking about? Who is this 'Yuri' woman?!"

"She is your mother, Rin."

"M-My mother?! N-No way..." Rin's eyes were the size of saucers, as he stared in disbelief at the woman, before he returned to his previous demeanour. "Then why hasn't anyone told me she's alive!"

"Relax, Rin, even I didn't-"

"Don't tell me to relax! How can I? Where is my mother?! And where is Yukio?! Does he know?! About me?! And mother?! Why does everyone know about my biggest and I don't?!"

As if in response, the ceiling, and the remainder of the building trembled, as pieces of crumbling plaster rained upon them. Every single light and candle in the chapel was extinguished, one-by-one, dipping them into a cloak of darkness. The only light came from the still, unnamed woman before me.

A delirious laugh reverberated through the entire room before the carpet, directly in front of the alter, spontaneously combusted into flickering blue flames that danced around the two moving figures.

"My son! At last, you are of age!" Came a man's voice. He seemed down right out of his mind simply conversing normally. "I've long awaited our reunion!"

Squinting at the flames, a white wolf appeared, and an elegant woman sat confidently atop the advancing wolf in thick winter clothes. Both had striking cerulean eyes, much like my own, but theirs were encompassed by a thin blood red ring. What seriously impacted me, was the similarity between the woman before me and my younger brother, Yukio. Her chestnut brown hair fell in wavy locks to her shoulders, and several beauty marks adorned her face. Based on these facts alone, she was definitely my mother, but... Upon closer examination, her ears had an elfish look to them, pointed and angled upward, and a sleek black tail swished erratically through the air in excitement. And when he smiled, though it was heart-warming, her canines, I observed, were elongated, and razor sharp.

"Rin, my beautiful son. You've grown so much! How I've longed to see you again!" Yuri gushed.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! :) It's longer than the last, but I couldn't find a way to cut it! A review would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
